


Glorious

by seeyouin-Asgard (Sentiment_for_Lost_Creatures)



Series: A short story is a love affair [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous Setting/Universe, Established Relationship, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Kisses, Mornings, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 01:06:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1623446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sentiment_for_Lost_Creatures/pseuds/seeyouin-Asgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony fears he doesn’t tell Loki how much he loves him enough, and finds a way to rectify that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glorious

**Author's Note:**

> Something quick from an old draft I found in the depths of my fanfic folder.
> 
> Quick blow job in the morning, lovely.

He snuggles into the pillows with his face scrunching happily in the morning sun, feeling absolutely _glorious_. Like a cat he stretches gently, his back arching and his long arms elongating with balled fists towards his bent legs. Obviously taking advantage of his bowed back, familiarly strong hands snake around his waist between him and the mattress; light kisses flutter down his chest, his lover’s facial hair tickling his porcelain skin. With his eyes still closed, a lazy grin stretches across his face, enjoying the gentle nips and licks waking him this fine morning. Loki slides his hands down his torso, fingers winding into the thick, dark hair, massaging his scalp, eagerly urging his mortal further down his body to the inevitable destination.

“Someone's in a good mood this morning,” Tony’s light laughter filters through the air, as he takes a breath from Loki’s perfectly smooth skin.

“Maybe you should wake me like this every morn— _Oh_!” Loki’s hips buck up forcefully as Tony takes him into his mouth unexpectedly.

Pulling away to prevent himself from being choked, Tony’s amused glare stares at Loki’s still closed eyes, “Easy there, tiger!”

After losing that wondrous feeling from his cock, his eyes creep open, a single unimpressed eyebrow raising, challenging Tony to _not_ continue. Getting the message, the genius smirks before getting back to task at hand.

Loki whines breathlessly as the warm heat of Tony’s mouth engulfs the head of his cock. He suckles on the head, lapping up the beads of pre-come trickling from the slit. Keeping his eyes on Loki, Tony hums deeply, the vibrations sending shockwaves through him. He works Loki hard and strong with his mouth and a hand on what he can’t take without gagging.

It doesn’t take long for Loki to come, his hot seed shooting down Tony’s throat and his thighs squeezing the head between them. Tony milks him dry until his body shivers with the aftershocks of his orgasm and his cock begins to soften in his lover’s mouth. Tony pulls his mouth away with an obscene pop and sparkle in his eye.

“Good morning,” Loki sighs as Tony crawls up to lay beside him. Tony wriggles his arm around Loki's back, positioning his head under his chin and into his warm embrace. Loki snuggles in tightly, relishing the strong arms around him, “And to what do I owe this pleasure?”

“Sometimes I feel I don’t tell you how much I love you—” Tony mumbles, kissing the sleep-wavy hair.

“Darling,” Loki tilts his head back to look up, “There is no need to tell me such things, I know you love me as much as I love you.”

Tony leans down and their lips join sweetly, “I love you.”

Loki smiles adoringly, “Keep the kisses frequent and abundant and we’ll be perfect.”


End file.
